


The right way to confess

by twoheartsx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Fluff, Non-binary!Lee Yut-Lung, Other, Trans!Sing Soo-Ling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Sing planned it out and now to confess to his crush.





	The right way to confess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mymusicalbox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymusicalbox/gifts).



> I hope you like it! Happy valentines day!

Sing was nervous. He had been nervous all weekend and now monday was here and that anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach was only ten times worse. This was due to fact he had to face his crush and ask him to be his valentine. It didn’t help that his crush, Lee Yut-Lung was the most popular person in school. Rich and beautiful, everyone either wanted to be them or be with them. Sing felt nervous to admit how he felt for Yut-Lung. They had a habit of rejecting almost everyone who asked them out. Sing was somewhat friends with them, they’d hung out a few times and Sing was one of the few who knew about Yut-Lung being non-binary. They were still getting comfortable with the whole process and slowly coming out to those around them. Sing respected that. It could be difficult. 

Sing had spent his weekend pulling together the right words. He’d never been good with words, but for Yut-Lung, he was trying. He bought chocolates, Yut-Lung’s favorite kind. He’d looked up different ways of confessing. He ran through all his options and chose this route. Chocolates and asking him out. It was a simple way and Sing was sure the most efficient. Yut-Lung loved to be over the top, but Sing didn’t want to embarrass him at school with some extravagant proposal. Just a simple ‘would you be my valentine?’ Would work just fine. 

Now was the moment, his time. Sing had to do this. If he blew it and missed his chance because he couldn’t stand up and say he liked Yut-Lung, he’d never forgive himself. He walked over to the youngest Lee who was standing by their locker. Yut-Lung turned to face him, smiling softly when they saw him. Sing brushed off the thought that he was one of the few who could truly make Yut-Lung smile. 

“Hey Gerber baby.” Yut-Lung teased, leaning on their locker. They took some of their hair between their fingers, playing with the ends as they waited for Sing’s response. 

“Why must you always ruin my day with that?” Sing teased, rolling his eyes. It was loving joke between them. Something like a teasing jab. Sing loved it and Yut-Lung found it funny. Sing always gave the best reactions. 

“You love it and you know it.” Yut-Lung replied, smiling wider. Both knew Sing loved it. From the way Sing would smile or his cheeks would flush, it was obvious he enjoyed Yut-Lung’s teasing. 

“I was wondering something.” Sing said, feeling that nervousness creep back in. It was now or never, he needed to do this. Yut-Lung just arched a brow. 

“What is it?” They asked. Sing pulled his backpack off his shoulder and set it by his feet. He unzipped the bag and pulled out a teddy bear that was holding a little box of chocolates. 

“I was wondering, if it’s not too much trouble, would you be my Valentine?” Sing asked, cheeks turning red. He watched as a look of surprise spread over Yut-Lung’s face. Their cheeks flushing as well. 

“Yes, I would like that.” Yut-Lung mumbled, low enough so that only Sing heard them. He barely heard them. Sing was tempted to make Yut-Lung repeat themselves, just to be sure he heard right, but Yut-Lung stepped forward and carefully took the bear. They hugged it to their chest and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Sing’s lips. 

“I assume this means you’ll take me for pizza and ice ball later at the arcade?” Yut-Lung asked. Their brother’s didn’t let them do stuff like that often so Sing always did his best to treat Yut-Lung to some arcade games and greasy pizza. 

“You bet, mooncake.” Sing replied, grinning wide. He watched as Yut-Lung smiled back, wide. He would treat Yut-Lung to the best Valentine's date ever. 

“See you at eight then?” Yut-lung asked, smiling softly. Sing had never seen them smile like that before. 

“I’ll be there to pick you up on my bike.” Sing replied. It was more of a street legal scooter, but saying bike sounded cooler. Yut-Lung rolled their eyes, but nodded their head. 

“See you then.” They said and walked off toward their next class. Sing smiled and did a little happy dance. Tonight was going to be great. He could feel it.


End file.
